Fire
by Lizzy Weasley
Summary: Sirius Black has a crush on a girl, Elena Fuego! Unbelievable for his best friends and everybody else! How can Sirius show Elena his feelings and make her his girlfriend? Please R&R! COMPLETED.
1. For the first time

_I promise that I will soon update "Ron, leave us alone", but this story crossed my mind some weeks ago and I didn't want to let it go again, so... here's the first chapter!_

_Disclaimer: All the Potterish things belong to J.K. Rowling, but some characters, spells and this story are mine!_

_Thanks again to Sibyll Nocefler (she was the inspiration for the female main character), my beta reader! And to all the other nice people who support me so much!_

"This girl's driving me crazy!", said the 17-year-old boy with the elegant black hair, which always fell into his beautiful grey eyes.

Remus Lupin's mouth stood open after this statement. Suddenly he started to laugh.

"Listen to that, guys!", he could hardly speak because he could not stop laughing. "There's a girl, who drives our notorious skirt-chaser mad!"

James Potter and Peter Pettigrew looked up from their Defence against the Dark Arts homework (actually, the very round and small Peter copied everything, that James wrote because James was a brilliant student and Peter? – Well, he was bad at everything, except Muggle Studies!) and started to laugh immediately.

"Not our gigolo?", asked James. He had to hold his stomach and had difficulties breathing.

Sirius Black shot his death-look at his three so-called friends.

When the three saw this, they had to laugh even harder and louder, which drew the attention of the other students in the Gryffindor Common Room to them.

"You should see your face, Padfoot! Hilarious!", Peter almost fell off his chair.

Sirius could not be serious!

They knew that he was the one who was driving girls mad and that he had another date almost every night!

But a girl that drove him mad? No way!

Sirius was the type of guy, who was completely aware of his effect on women and used this fact for his pleasure!

He knew that he looked great with his dark hair, grey eyes and slightly muscular body. He was also tall and most important of all: he possessed a mysterious aura.

Girls simply had to love him!

"You are really good friends!", Sirius said angrily.

That was the moment, when Remus thought that Sirius maybe wasn't kidding and so, he calmed down and signalled Peter and James to also stop laughing.

Remus pointed to the chair next to him and Sirius sat down opposite James and Peter.

The two of them drew their chairs nearer to the table and leaned forward. Sirius couldn't look at his friends.

He felt two pairs of brown eyes and one of watery eyes staring at him.

Then – silence.

He didn't know how to tell them the truth because he didn't want them to laugh at him again.

Instead of talking, he mustered the signs on the carpet.

Finally, James cleared his throat: "So? Who is this girl?"

Sirius looked up from the floor and realized that his friends had expecting looks on their faces.

He sighed. He would tell them.

"Ok!", he sighed again, "The girl I was talking about was – Elen- is- is-"

Now, Remus really thought that Sirius was playing a trick on them! Sirius had never stumbled before! He told them about every single date, but he never stumbled, but rather showed off!

Remus looked at James and Peter and they seemed to have realized Sirius's strange behaviour, too! He couldn't be joking!

It seemed to Sirius as if the eyes of his friends would leave their heads any second now.

He took a deep breath, closed his eyes for a moment and then, said: "Elena Fuego!"

But his friends didn't show the reaction he had expected: nobody laughed, they just looked at each other with a knowing smile.

Suspicion formed a question mark in Sirius's face and his dark eyebrows walked upwards to meet his hair.

"What?", he finally asked when nobody said something. He was about to leave the table. "You don't believe me, right?"

Finally, Remus started, shaking his head with the light-brown hair (there were some silver spots here and there) and a very serious expression on his face now: "We do Sirius! And we knew that it would happen one day!"

His eyes were huge.

But his friend understood nothing: "What did you know? What would happen one day?"

Sirius felt anger rising inside him. Did they want to make a fool of him? It was not funny at all!

James tried to get a streak of his pitch-black hair out of his eyes, but his hair didn't want to obey (as always) and so, he just sighed. Instead, he rearranged his glasses on his nose.

Then, he laid his hand on his friend's shoulder to show his sympathy and explained: "Look, mate, you have always been the one of us who got all the beautiful girls. We others were often very jealous, above all when we realized that you were never searching for a girlfriend, but only for a girl to kiss!"

Peter and Remus nodded.

Peter, with his rat-like face, Remus, still with his huge eyes and now, James, with a little smile around his lips, looked expectantly at Sirius.

But Sirius only scowled at his three friends, not knowing what to think about this strange conversation.

Remus rolled his eyes: " You are a bit slow today, aren't you, Padfoot?", he said and before Sirius could shout at him because of this comment, he added: " What we want to tell you is, that we knew that it would all be the other way round one day, that there would be a girl, who made you crazy and you would fall in love with her! And this one day has finally arrived!"

"So, you talked about me behind my back?", was Sirius's conclusion.

"Oh, come on! That is not the point!" Remus rolled his eyes again and Sirius knew that he was right.

"Ok, sorry! So you knew that it would be also my turn some day?" The others nodded.

"Yeah, you knew it. But how is this supposed to help me? I had never had real feelings for a girl and I don't know what to do now!"

Remus answered: "No matter what you do, you have to offer something to Elena because she is not one of your little dates! She is really clever and beautiful!"

Peter nodded with his round head and James added: "Moony is right! This girl is like fire!"

He shook his hand as if he had just touched a hot iron.

"So what can I do? Prongs, come on! You have a girlfriend! How did you make Lil your girlfriend?", Sirius sounded desperate.

"You want me to tip you off?", James asked disbelievingly, but Sirius nodded.

"You are the girls' favourite! You became the 'sexiest 17-year-old ' in Hogwarts! You get all the beautiful girls! What can I tell you?"

"You really can't compare my one-evening-dates to a real relationship!", Sirius felt angry again.

"And you two", he pointed to Remus and Peter, "you are Elena's friends! You know her very well! Can't you tell me something about her?"

Didn't they want to help him? Really good friends.

But suddenly, Sirius realized that Remus and Peter were looking at the table. He remembered that they had never had much luck with girls and that James was the only one with a real relationship.

He immediately regretted these stupid thoughts and pushed the anger away.

Then, James said the only thing he knew about love (he had a girlfriend – but that didn't mean that he could really understand women or feelings): "The only thing I can say: show her your feelings! And stay yourself! Women like that!"

"Really?" Sirius became very quiet and thoughtful afterwards.

But not very long because the object of his strong desire entered the Common Room:

Elena came in with her three best friends, Lily Evans, Nadine Meyer and Jennifer Hardy.

Lily immediately walked over to James and held her hands over his eyes, while the others stayed in the background. Elena waved at Remus and then, the three sat down around a table near the fire.

With a smile on his lips, James joked: "Mmmm, Lena? Joey? Holly? Mary?" He heard Lily laugh, got up from his chair and turned around.

Lily showed her fake-disappointment.

"Oh, you, Evans!" The girl giggled and threw her arms around James's neck.

"Did you miss me, Potter?", she whispered into his ear.

Lily looked very pretty with her dark red hair and green eyes. Her smile was simply irresistible.

"Not at all!", James said as seriously as he could, but kissed Lily passionately before she could say anything in reply.

Peter and Remus rolled their eyes. Love – what was that?

They went back to their homework in order to distract themselves from the happy couple.

But Sirius's thoughts were far away, or not very far, they were with a girl, who sat on a table near the fire.

He could not stop staring at her back and imagined this beauty in his head: Her long dark-brown hair was wild, but still shiny and it looked like dark gold flowing over her shoulders; her blue-grey eyes were captivating his gaze because of the way she used to look at other people – there was so much warmth in her eyes; and, of course, he as a 17-year-old guy could not overlook her female curves.

His head turned slightly red when he thought about these things.

Elena was really a special girl: she was a Spaniard, but her family had moved to London when she was about 10 years old.

She was full of power and possessed much temperament.

So, she really was what her name promised: fuego – fire.

_To be continued..._

_Please review! Thanks!_


	2. It can't be true!

_Second chapter of Fire! Well, what can I say: Read it:-)_

_Thanks be and Clare for you interest and your nice reviews! I hope you'll also like this one!_

_Disclaimer: Come on, I would not live in this middle town if I owned Harry Potter!_

Elena felt very uncomfortable. It was not because of Potter and her friend Lily (though their kissing in front of the whole Common Room was really disgusting). No, she saw them kissing almost every day and holding hands.

No, it was something else, but she couldn't really explain her feeling.

It was something like being watched by somebody. Yeah, she decided that this had to be the answer because she had always trusted her instinct.

So, Elena stopped writing that horrible Defence Against the Dark Arts- essay ("The Power of Trinity strengthens your spells magically. Give historical examples.") and looked around in the Common Room.

Actually, there were some boys who watched the 17-year-old girl. But these guys had not evoked that uncomfortable feeling because Elena was used to these looks.

These boys only knew her name because she was known to be "beautiful".

That had always been the only adjective that people used in connection with her name.

But she was more than that!

She was one of the best students of her year (well, after Potter and Lily), a real bookworm, also very creative and a bit crazy (but who is not crazy?).

She took one streak of her long brown hair out of her blue-grey eyes and sighed.

Nobody was interested in these features because she was "beautiful" and that explained everything for these people.

Oh, how she would love to throw this word back against their heads and scream at everybody who used it! She hated it!

Elena could not understand these people. She never wore very sexy clothes, only normal and often boring clothes.

She had really been relieved when she had come to Hogwarts and had found some real friends – Lily, Nadine, Jennifer, Remus and Peter- who treated her like a normal person and not like a supermodel.

Deeply in thought, she finally found the one who was the reason for her strange feeling, but it was the last person of whom she would have expected to stare at her: Sirius Black!

What was even more surprising for her was the fact that his face turned red and that he immediately looked away when their eyes met and she found out that he was the "guilty" one.

That was quite strange because Sirius usually was a notorious skirt-chaser and he always got what he wanted (in every meaning). She had often watched this Sirius- phenomenon: when Sirius walked along the corridors of the school and saw a beautiful girl (beautiful seemed to be very important), he stepped next to her, started to flirt and had a date with this girl after two minutes.

Of course, that means that more than half of the older female students of Hogwarts had already gone out with Sirius once, some even twice.

And they always stayed dates because the skirt-chaser didn't want to have a girlfriend.

But the biggest mystery for Elena was that not one of these girls was angry at him. No, all of his ex-dates praised Sirius as a "damn good kisser" and almost nobody said a bad word against him.

But Elena really was not able to understand why they loved him so much.

Ok, his grey eyes were a dream; and you could lose yourself in his piercing gaze; and, of course, he looked really, really handsome with his wild dark hair and his body was also muscular; yes, and surely, he moved somehow really-

Elena immediately turned her head around and stared at her homework, when she realized what she was thinking.

"No, forget that nonsense! He's a show-off and seducer!" she told herself, but she could again feel his gaze at her back as the shorter hair of her neck stood up, just like it was electrified.

She grabbed all her stuff, murmured a "feel sick" into the direction of her two friends and hurried off to their bedroom.

There, she threw her stuff onto the floor (well, tidiness was not one of her strengths) and walked through the room for a couple of minutes in order to get a clear thought again, but everything she was able to think about was that look of Sirius.

What exactly had it been? Attraction? – No way! Fear? – Impossible! What then?

And why had his head turned red when she looked at him?

Elena jumped onto her bed and lay down on her back with her arms crossed behind her head.

She decided that she could not believe her eyes because she was sure that Sirius was an excellent actor.

He had to be or he would not be able to get that many dates…

Now, something came to her mind: she was his new victim!

But as she could not be seduced as easily as the other girls (giggling fashion-freaks), he had to use other ways of getting her attention!

And Elena thought that he would never find these ways! He was an idiot, so how could he find them?

Or maybe the boys had made a bet! Sirius had claimed that he could have a date with every girl in Hogwarts and the others had said that this was not true.

So, probably James had suggested the bet (Remus and Peter would not do something like that to her!) and then, had proposed her as the "lucky one" because he knew that she was tough.

Yeah, that had to be the answer!

Her thought went on like that, when Lily entered the bedroom with a worried expression on her face.

Elena had to smile because she knew that she could really be happy with a friend like Lily!

Lily sat down on Elena's bed next to her and looked into her grey-blue eyes: "The others told me that you feel sick! So, what is wrong?"

The red-haired beauty knew that her friend always said that she felt sick, when she had a real grave problem.

"Black was staring at my back and his head turned red when I realized what he did! Do you know if there's a bet between the boys? Maybe, Black shall seduce me!"

"Mmm, well, I don't know anything about a bet, but I could ask James if you want me to! And then, hit him because he agreed on it!"

She showed Elena a very charming smile and so, the other girl could not really feel sad any longer.

She got up from her bed, sat down on a chair next to the window, sighed and looked out onto the grounds.

"Thanks so much, Lil! You are really the best!"

Elena became very quiet after that and just looked at the grounds.

Lily just wanted to leave her friend, when she exclaimed: "Oh no! That can't be true!" She stopped and turned around, waiting.

Although Elena thought that she had found out the truth (the bet seemed to be the solution to everything), she still couldn't get one special thought out of her brain. The fact that she could not stop thinking about this boy, worried her very much! That could only mean…:

"I really have a crush on Sirius Black!"

It couldn't come worse for her, could it?

_To be continued..._


	3. Black, you idiot!

_Disclaimer: I own this story and some characters, but nothing else!_

_Thanks be and Clare for your reviews! _

_I hope you'll like the next chapter!_

The next few weeks were really terrible for both of them – Elena and Sirius – because they had to think about each other almost all the time, which distracted them from learning for their NEWTs (ok, Sirius was not really interested in learning, but he didn't cause as much trouble in Hogwarts as he had done before he realized that the girl of his dreams was right in front of his eyes).

You will not believe it, but Sirius also stopped going out with other girls in this time and had to stare at Elena whenever she was near him, which made many other female students of Hogwarts very disappointed or jealous and some even angry.

But besides, the handsome boy tried to be the old Sirius – as confident as ever and his head didn't turn red every time Elena looked at him.

Now, he was planning to impress the girl of his dreams with his charm. Other girls had fallen in love with him because of that – why not Elena Fuego?

After all, he thought that this was a great idea, but you know what can be the result if people, who are in love, think? Nothing good!

But Sirius had to learn this lesson without help: on a sunny day, in the middle of April, he walked through the corridors of Hogwarts together with the crowd of other students, on their way to their next suject.

The 17-year-old really enjoyed the looks and sighs of the girls he passed by.

Yes, he definitely had not lost his attraction even though he had no more dates with these girls.

He smiled and walked around a corner, lost in his thoughts about Elena (who else?).

Suddenly he bumped into somebody and they both were pushed to the floor by the crowd of people around them.

Sirius was about to shout at that somebody ("You really must be a blindworm!" – how could this person interrupt HIS thoughts?) when he realized that this was not just a "somebody", but HIS beautiful Elena! Lying below him! The day couldn't become better.

He looked into her beautiful face under his and said, showing her his most charming smile: "Hey you!"

But Elena was not happy at all.

"Black, get off of me! This is not very comfortable and I think that my ink bottles are broken now!"

She looked at the young man very angrily, her face red with anger, and that's why Sirius's spirits sank and he finally got up (which caused him much effort). Then, he held out his hand to help Elena to get up, too, but she did it without his help.

The girl had been right about the ink bottles because there were blue stains everywhere on her dark-red school bag and also some on the floor. With a "reparo" they disappeared and Elena tried to do the same – vanish into thin air – but Sirius had to use this "hint of destiny" (for this was what he thought about this meeting).

"Hey En?" he said, running his hand over his black hair and showing the girl of his dreams another one of his charming smiles.

"What Si?" Elena shot back, not smiling at all, rather looking boiling with fury.

This reaction halved Sirius's good mood and courage and he had to gulp before he could go on: "Would you, would you…"

He had to clear his throat. Elena looked really annoyed, but expectantly (she had never noticed that the show-off stuttered, which made her very curious).

The young man seemed to shrink under Elena's angry looks, but having cleared his throat for one second time, he found his strength: "En, I know that you passionately wish to go out with me, so I will make your strong desire come true and say yes to a date with you!"

Elena was stunned. Her mouth stood open and she just stared at the 17-year-old in front of her.

Never before in her life had she heard something as stupid as this had been. How could she find this jerk attractive? She couldn't understand herself.

After some moments of gathering her countenance, Elena slapped Sirius in the face, very heftily, turned around and marched stiffly to the next classroom, her fists clenched.

She had always thought that Black was an egoist and very arrogant, but she had not known what an idiot he was!

The girl couldn't really follow her teachers with her mind that day because she couldn't get the incident out of her mind.

But when Elena entered her empty bedroom right after her last class of the day (Potions), her thoughts were racing around one thing: Sirius had been stuttering before he had said that nonsense! He had been nervous!

Elena decided that it had been another trick to get her attention (which had obviously worked).

He really was a good actor and had used his abilities to "ask" her for a date (you can't really call it "ask").

But then, what bothered her more than anything else was another thing because she could not really believe it.

Elena lay down on her bed with her arms crossed behind her head.

It could not be true: she still had a crush on him even though he had behaved like a great moron!

Not far away from the girls' dormitories was another person, who was really feeling miserable: Sirius had also skipped their dinner and had headed directly to his room after school.

Usually, he would now hope that nobody had seen him while getting a removal from Elena, but it was different this time: he regretted what he had said and whished that he could turn back time and change everything.

Sirius was also lying on his back, staring at the ceiling of his room and thinking.

He should have told Elena about his true feelings for her, that he didn't want to spend one more day without her by his side.

But feelings had never been his strength – when girls had told him that they loved him, he had usually only said "Thank you" and then, tried to ignore them on the corridors.

Why had his ego to be so big? Why couldn't he be sensitive and understand women?

Things like that were wandering through his mind, when his friends entered the bedroom. They knew nothing about what had happened (the corridor was far too noisy and crowded for anybody to overhear one single conversation).

So, they got the latest news directly from Sirius.

While telling them everything, Sirius strolled through the room like a beggar looking for some money.

James, Remus and Peter were very surprised that this time, his good reputation didn't matter to their friend at all. If they had not been convinced of the truth of his words before, they were now.

The handsome, but now very confused and miserable Sirius ended his tale with these words: "And now, Elena must think that I am a complete idiot, which is obviously true! She will never talk to me again!"

"As if you have ever really talked to each other!"

It should have been an attempt to cheer their friend up, but when James saw Sirius's tortured expression, his smile faded at once and he apologized.

"It's ok, Prongs." Sirius tried a forced smile. "If you don't mind I will drown myself in the shower now!"

Then, he disappeared in the bathroom of their bedroom and locked it behind him.

Remus looked at his two friends, Peter and James, with his deep brown eyes and said earnestly: "Guys, we have to help Padfoot!"

The other two boys nodded and suddenly, there appeared a bright light in James's hazel eyes.

"Moony, are you thinking what I am thinking?"

James smiled and Remus looked at him intensively.

After some seconds, Remus showed the same smile: "I think so!"

Peter looked in turn at Remus and then at James, not knowing what was going on.

Finally, he couldn't hold back his curiosity any longer: "What are you talking about?"

There was a trace of anger in his voice because he was always the last to hear about their plans, etc.

Remus looked at Peter with an amused smile and said, importantly: "Dearest Monsieur Wormtail, we are talking about the plan we've just developed! We know now how to help Padfoot!"

This statement made Peter's eyes go wide and his mouth stood open.

_To be continued..._

_Please leave a little review and tell me what you think about it! Thanks!_


	4. The dungeons

_Ok, last chapter of this story, yahoo! Thanks for all your wonderful reviews and your support. I hope you'll like the ending. _

_Disclaimer: Look at the last few chapters. _

One day later, the three "conspirators" were sitting in the library the whole afternoon, discussing their plan for one last time.

James joked around as always: "Today's the day, gentlemen. We will either have a new couple by the end of this day or two corpses! Whatever it will be, at least we can say that our plan was good afterwards."

After some other jokes, Peter became thoughtful and asked: "But what if they really hate each other? I don't want to lose their friendship! And you know that they will know that we did it."

Remus who was really looking tired that day (full moon – woo!) ran through his hair with the grey streaks and answered slowly: "We have to take this risk. I mean you have seen Sirius, haven't you? If we don't help him, he'll become a stick-in-the-mud or something like that and we'll lose him anyway. And Elena has not really been Elena, too, since their meeting in the corridor."

"Yeah, she behaves in a strange way." Added the black-haired James. "You know that she's usually one of our biggest eager beavers – next to Lils – and writes down everything, which our teachers say, but now, she only stares out of the window. You've also realized that, Wormtail, haven't you?"

Peter with the mousy-brown hair nodded exaggeratedly. "Yah, and if you talk to her, she doesn't seem present, she's also somewhere else with her thoughts."

The third boy with the brown eyes looked seriously into Peter's and then into James's eyes and declared: "I know I am not an expert in this field, but Elena's behaviour tells me that she's also got a crush on Padfoot and that she's shocked because of it. And by the way, if I was a girl, I would also react like that!"

Remus had to smirk a bit and James grinned, but Peter remained seriously.

"Ok, we'll do it, although it doesn't feel right to me, strange behaviour or not. I think that you should force nobody to do something that he or she doesn't want to do!"

Hearing that, the other two boys stopped laughing and James answered: "We don't really force them, we just help them to find together!" he winked at Remus. "And at least, Sirius will be happy about it and if Rem is really right about En, she will also be and they both will embrace us for helping them." He rubbed his hands. "So, let's go and play Cupid!"

Even Peter had to laugh about this joke and the three boys left the library.

ooo

About two hours later, Elena was sitting in their empty Potions classroom and was really on edge.

A few minutes ago, Remus had sat next to her in the Gryffindor Common Room and asked her to meet him in the dungeons at four o'clock because he wanted to ask her something. He hadn't wanted to say about what he wanted to talk to her, but she had assumed that it could have something to do with a girl. She didn't really know which girl as she had never seen Remus with one outside of their circle of friends, but she didn't know what else he could want to ask her in silence, without the others.

Now, it was quarter past four and the beautiful girl thought that her friend may have forgotten her, which was not really very pleasant. She wouldn't have said anything against any other classroom, but as their Potions classroom was located in the dungeons, it was really cold there and she only wore a light t-shirt together with the skirt of her uniform.

The girl shivered slightly and walked through the room, looking from one grey and depressing wall to the other.

She was glad that Professor Gingerus wasn't there – he had gone out with Professor Sprout, or at least, that was what she had heard. If it turned out to not be true, she would have great problems. But on the other hand, not really because she could just ask something about their last lesson and that would be the explanation for her presence in the Potions classroom. It wasn't unusual that she asked questions, no, she did that after almost every lesson and so, nobody would suspect anything.

But a real problem for her was her friend. How could Remus have forgotten her when he had told her that this conversation would be really important to him?

Elena promised herself to go back to their tower if he should not turn up in five minutes.

But suddenly, she heard voices in the corridor that lead to the Potions classroom. She couldn't really understand what they said, but she realized that there was more than one person.

In a split second, the girl thought of three questions that she could ask her Potions teacher when she suddenly noticed that the voices were familiar!

She knew that she was right and she was hearing the voices of Remus, Peter, James and Sirius!

"What is this supposed to be?" she wondered, now very angry.

Elena walked to the door and was about to leave the room when somebody was pushed against her.

ooo

The handsome Sirius has also been in the Gryffindor Common Room, again observing the girl of his dreams, about two hours beforehand.

He had seen his friend Remus walk over to where Elena was sitting and talk to her.

Jealousy had hit Sirius then. Why could Remus be Elena's friend and not he? Why didn't she like him? Why did he have to play the macho when she was around and couldn't just tell her about his feelings?

These thoughts made him angry and he was about to walk over to her table and punch his friend (his head told him that this was wrong, of course, but he wanted to follow his heart) when Peter and James had come to his table and had sat down opposite him.

"What's going on with you, Pad?" James had asked. "You look like you would explode any minute!"

At first, Sirius hadn't wanted to talk to them, but after some encouraging words, he had told them about his feelings, even though it had happened very grudgingly – he had problems with talking about his feelings.

But afterwards, he really felt better. It hadn't seemed that difficult. So, why couldn't he talk to Elena like that? It really was a puzzle for him.

After some time, Remus had also joined them and by this time, the black-haired boy had already forgotten his stupid thoughts and calmed down.

Then, his friends had made some strange hints and when he had asked them for the 10th time what they had been talking about, they had finally told them: they had been planning another mischief all afternoon, they wanted to bewitch the ingredients of Professor Gingerus, so that they would attack him in their next lesson.

As Sirius had been very sad and thoughtful since the coincidence in the corridor, he had saluted this possibility to distract himself from Elena a bit and had agreed.

At four o'clock, Remus, Peter and James had told their friend that it was time to leave and realize their plan and so, they had walked down to the dungeons.

When Sirius had seen the half-open door of the classroom, he had suspected that there was already somebody inside, but his friends hadn't listened to him and pushed him into the room.

He crashed into somebody and that somebody fell to the floor. He looked down at that somebody and realized that it was Elena!

The handsome guy wanted to help her to get up, but again she ignored his hand and did it without help.

Behind them, the door of the classroom was suddenly banged shut and they heard three voices outside yell something simultaneously: "Claude!" – the closing spell.

Then, they heard the boys at the other side of the door sniggering and running away.

Sirius could only shout through the keyhole: "Wait till I get you, you lying pack!"

He tried an "Alohomora" to open the door, but Elena just shook her head: "We can't open that door. Don't you realize what they have done? They have used the Power of Trinity – the magical spell strengthener. We could only break this spell if we also were three people here, but we are obviously not."

"You are really one of the greatest know-it-alls that I know!" the boy said angrily. Elena looked hurt.

He was angry because his friends had lied to him and because he had again been so stupid in the presence of the girl of his dreams.

After some seconds, he calmed down and added: "So you mean that we can't get out of here?"

The beautiful girl didn't know what exactly she should think of all this. She had thought that Sirius and his friends had made a bet about her, but now his friends had locked him into the dungeons with her. And he seemed to be very angry at them.

All this confused her very much.

"Can you see another person here?" he had insulted her, so she could also be ironical. "No, we can't get out till our nice friends come back and do it."

Now, she wanted to know it: "But you already know that, don't you? It was another one of your 'clever' plans, wasn't it? You didn't see another way to be alone with me and so, the others locked us into this room to help you! Am I right or am I right?"

The short hesitation of the boy made Elena feel that she was right with everything that she had just said, but then –

"You've never been that wrong, Fuego!"

Elena stemmed her hand to her hips and frowned.

"Ok, one little part of what you have said is true: I really wanted to be alone with you very badly, but the other things are really invented. The others have also lied to me, they have said that they wanted to hex Gingerus's ingredients and that's how they've gotten me down here. I swear that I am not involved in this plan, whatever it is about!"

The girl looked at him suspiciously, but Sirius showed her his two hands to prove that he hadn't crossed his fingers behind his back.

A very embarrassing silence fell between them. Nobody knew what to say now because they were again preoccupied by their own thoughts.

The young man thought about the reasons why his friends would want to torture him by locking him into this room with the girl of his dreams.

Elena on the other hand, thought about what Black had just said. It had sounded logical and she was prepared to believe him now, but that wouldn't help them. They were captured in the dungeons till the others or their teacher would come back and she preferred the first option – on the one hand to punish them, on the other to avoid trouble.

Now that she was thinking about everything again, she felt the cold again and stared to shiver.

Sirius realized that the beautiful girl was feeling cold and so, gave the white shirt that he wore over his dark t-shirt to her.

She took it gladly and thought that he wasn't such a bad guy after all. Especially now, in this stupid situation, he could play the idiot again and use it for his purposes, but he didn't.

Suddenly, the boy started to laugh loudly.

"What is so funny, Black?" Elena asked a bit confused.

"Well, would you have thought that we two of all people in this school would ever be alone in one room without killing or getting on the other's nerves?"

Now, the girl had to also laugh. "Well, you are right, I would never have thought something like that!"

Then, they both could hear a clear sign of Sirius's stomach that he was really hungry.

"I would give everything to get a chocolate frog now. What about you? Do you also want some?"

Elena's eyes were shining: "I love them, they are my favourite sweets!"

"Mine too!" Sirius felt a prickle in his stomach. He had dreamed about this moment, but he had never thought that it would become reality.

He conjured some chocolate frogs and they began to eat them. "Ok, and what is your favourite drink?" The girl became curious. She had never thought that she could have something in common with Black!

"Melon-water and yours?"

"That can't be true, mine too!"

After that, they discovered that they were listening to the same type of music and both hated romantic films.

They talked and talked and when they had finished one topic, they moved on to another one.

Elena had never before talked to a "stranger" (for she had obviously not known Black) like that before. It seemed as if they knew each other since their births and were best friends. It was amazing and now, she didn't even feel bad about having a crush on Black.

After two hours in the dungeons, which had flown by like seconds, Elena became very curious again and had to ask one question. She simply had to ask or she would burst: "Sirius, why did you always go out with me and be alone with me?"

She had wanted to know the answer, but as the boy hesitated now, she half dreaded the answer. She expected the usual story: "Because you are so beautiful."

But this answer didn't come: "Because I am in love with you, Elena. With you and nobody else!"

She hadn't seen this coming. Could she trust her ears? Had he really said it?

Sirius felt proud because he had finally said it and he wouldn't stop now or he would never tell her these things.

"I am in love with you! You are the smartest, nicest, wittiest and prettiest girl I know. Well, ok I haven't really known you so far, but now, I am even more in love with you than before because you are amazing!"

Elena had problems holding back her tears. What he had said was so touching. Never in her life had somebody told her something like that.

When the young man saw the tears in her eyes, he expected the worst. She would hat him! He had ruined everything that they had just built up between them!

But when Elena looked into his eyes, he could see that these tears were tears of joy because she was also laughing.

She got up from her chair (they had been sitting on two chairs opposite each other) and hugged him, hugged him like nobody had done before.

At this very moment, he could tell that she was also in love with him.

When they broke away from each other, they both looked very happy and this happiness was flowing through their bodies like waves in the sea.

"Can I take this as sign that you will go out with me?"

Elena's face now looked angry again: "You know what, Black?" The happiness left Sirius at once and he shook his head. "Shut your mouth and kiss me!"

The happiness was back and when their lips met, they became one, not knowing where one ended and where the other one started.

It was a passionate and long kiss and even though Sirius had kissed many girls before, it was his first real kiss.

Suddenly, somebody knocked on the door and the new couple parted, both beaming.

A voice from outside shouted: "Are you still alive? Both of you?" It was James.

"Shall we free you?" added Peter.

Sirius looked down at his girlfriend and they both agreed with each other silently. Then, the young man shouted: "No, don't free us yet. We are just about to kill each other."

Elena giggled and said: "Yeah, Black, I will really kill you!" More giggling followed, which made the other three boys outside smile at each other.

"You will kill me?" Sirius asked playfully. "How?"

"Like this!" And the girl threw her arms around Sirius's neck and they went on with their kissing.

**The End**

_Please leave a little review for me. Thank you so much!_


End file.
